<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Renovations by Buckybeardreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162803">Renovations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams'>Buckybeardreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Classifieds [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Classifications, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications, daddy!Phil, little!Clint, little!Natasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wakes up from his coma.</p><p>Edited 5/05/2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton &amp; Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Classifieds [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Renovations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha was sitting by Clint's bed, holding his hand and rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Her anger had subsided some. Not all the way, but she felt more empty now than anything else, hollow inside as she stared at him. An IV in his arms and clip on his finger to monitor his heart. Natasha brushed a hand through his sweaty hair and kissed his glistening forehead. His body must be working hard to heal him if he's sweating. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Maybe he was afraid that he'd never wake up, or anxious about being stuck in his mind. Maybe he was Little. That thought was too much for Natasha.</p><p>Silent tears slid down her cheeks, but she refused to sob. A lump formed in her throat and she tried to swallow around it. How could this happen? Logically, she knew that their job was high risk, but she'd never thought this would happen to Clint, to her best friend. As close as she was to Bruce, Natasha's bond with Clint was something else entirely. They shared life experiences that Bruce could never understand from inside of a lab. They'd been through so much together. Struggled and fought to get by. From near death situations to playing spy. They'd loved and lived and overcome together. They'd hated the world and despised their miserable circumstances together. They were alone together, too. Heartbroken. Soul shattered. They fell apart and held each other up simultaneously. There was no bond quite like theirs.</p><p>She couldn't imagine going on without Clint. He was everything to her. Yes, she had their friends and family, but Clint was her best friend. <em>Her baby brother.</em> He was the youngest of her Little siblings. He was stubborn and bratty and spoiled, and Natasha was so proud, because the toddler took after her in that sense. Believe it or not, once upon a time, Clint had been a shy and reserved Little, so scared to be seen or heard, desperate to fade into the background and just be forgotten. Natasha had been the one to coax him out of his shell. She'd been the one to breath life into that small broken boy who believed the world would always be against him.</p><p>Sure, Phil had babied him and coddled him and made him the spoiled Little he was today, but Phil had never been able to push Clint. Not the way that Natasha could. Not the way that he needed. Big sisters got to do that. To pull their little brothers out of their comfort zone and into the spotlight. Now Little Clint was as bold and confident as Big Clint was. Did that mean Clint was without doubts or fears? No, but it did mean that he was far more willing to just do what he wanted to do, regardless of the consequences. Regardless of what others thought.</p><p>Natasha sighed and started to push up from her seat feeling restless. Wanting to pace back and forth or maybe do some push ups. Her eyes narrowed and her body positioned itself in front of Clint. Footsteps had stopped outside of the door. There was a pause between the person stopping and knocking, which told Natasha that they were hesitant to do so. She brushed tears off of her cheeks, before she pulled the door open and glared at Brock.</p><p>"Rumlow. What are <em>you </em>doing here?"</p><p>He swallowed and glanced behind her to Clint.</p><p>"I brought flowers." He said lamely, holding up the bouquet in his hand.</p><p>"Clint doesn't want you here."</p><p>Brock rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, really? And I suppose he told you that?"</p><p>Natasha gritted her teeth. She could feel that anger curling in the pit of her stomach again.</p><p>"I suggest you leave before I hurt you, because I don't want you here."</p><p>"I didn't come here to fight you, Romanoff. I came to give Clint these flowers and apologize for leaving him out there alone."</p><p>Natasha took the flowers, but didn't move and let Brock in the room. She still hadn't forgiven him for leaving Clint without any back up. She might never forgive him. It was certainly a possibility. Natasha was no amateur when it came to holding a grudge.</p><p>"I'm not gonna thank you for the flowers. Clint doesn't need your damn flowers, but you sure as hell do owe him an apology. Make it quick." </p><p>She turned on her heels and stormed over to the cabinets, sifting through a couple until she found a vase. She busied herself with filling it up with water as Brock approached Clint. Brock eyed Natasha warily before taking Clint's hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry, kid. I shouldn't have left you behind. I should have thrown your ass in the truck and brought your whiny ass home."</p><p>Brock glanced up at Natasha, before lowering his voice.</p><p>"You better make it through this or Natasha's gonna kill me. Don't die, kid. Just hang in there. You're way too stubborn to let go now."</p><p>Brock squeezed his hand before releasing it. He didn't say anything else, but Natasha listened to the sound of his feet walking away and the click of the door shutting. More tears flowed out of her eyes. She sucked in a breath and turned around, vase in hands and set the flowers down on Clint's side table.</p><p>"They're purple. Lilacs. Balloon flowers. Lavender. You'd like it." She told him, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Open your eyes and see them, Clint. I know you want to."</p><p>He didn't.</p><p>She stayed by his side until Phil returned. Natasha hugged him, before slipping out of the room. If she stayed in there with Phil, she'd surely slip. She went home, but not to the tower. The tower wasn't home anymore. Home was where family was. May opened the door and gave her a small smile, sympathetic.</p><p>"Come on, we're about to eat dinner."</p><p>"Phil's with Clint." She mumbled.</p><p>"I know. Come sit down."</p><p>May pulled her into the apartment and lead her to the table. Tasha was sad and lost. May guided her through that darkness and gave her a grilled cheese sandwich. Skye wrapped her arms around her, before sitting down and chatting about Polly Pockets. Grant offered to play Castle Crashers with her, even though the older boy usually complained that it was too childish. It was one of the few fighting games that May and Phil had approved of Tasha playing. They were trying really hard to keep her life of fighting and violence separate from her time as a Little. Tasha had found that she really did enjoy staying with them.</p><p>She wished Clint was there, but not having him meant she clung even harder to the rest of the family. Leo and Jemma showed up half way through dinner and joined them around the table, talking about the salve of Shuri's that they were trying to recreate.</p><p>"We think it might help Clint. There's no evidence to support it having any impact on the brain, but it can't hurt to try." Jemma said.</p><p>"Yeah, the healing properties are outstanding. We've never seen anything like it." Leo added.</p><p>Tasha nodded through their explanation, but didn't process most of it. She was glad when dinner was done and was quick to escape. She curled up in Phil and May's bed, the one that might as well have been Clint's too, given how many nights he spent sleeping in it. Bruce came in at some point. Her eyes fluttering open, but shutting again when he started stroking her hair.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I think we should expand." Natasha said.</p><p>Phil blinked at her.</p><p>"Expand?"</p><p>"Yes, I already asked Fury about it. He says we can have both of the apartments next door."</p><p>The way she said that made it sound like it had been a smooth conversation. In reality, Fury had been adamant that they couldn't expand, but Natasha had more or less threatened him until he said yes. When he'd tried to explain that one of the apartments next to them was currently occupied. Natasha had narrowed her eyes and told him to get rid of them, or she would. In the end Fury had agreed to move the tenant to a different apartment. Sitwell was not thrilled, but he didn't dare complain about it within earshot of Natasha.</p><p>Phil glanced at May, who was watching Natasha carefully. A thoughtful expression on her face.</p><p>"If that's what you want. Then I think it's fine. Don't you, Phil?"</p><p>Phil nodded, obviously shocked by the suggestion.</p><p>"You guys can stay at the tower during the remodeling, of course." Natasha assured them.</p><p>"That's a sweet offer, but we wouldn't want to impose." May said.</p><p>"You wouldn't be. Tony's offered up the common floor guests rooms. There's five and one is made just for Littles, but of course you know that." Natasha rambled.</p><p>She was usually very good at holding it all together, but she felt so fragile with Clint's life hanging by a thread and his recovery a never ending threat that loomed over her. She was nervous that they'd say no, but she was desperate to have her family close.</p><p>"But I told him that wasn't necessary. Our floor has three guest rooms. There's no reason not to stay with me." She rushed out, blushing. "And Bruce."</p><p>May smiled softly.</p><p>"Of course. We'd love to stay with you, Natasha."</p><p>Phil was smiling, his eyes tearing up. He didn't say anything, but he did get up and hugged her. Pressing a kiss to her head, before grabbing a tissue to wipe at his eyes.</p><p>"I think Clint will like it. To wake up to his whole family together." Natasha said.</p><p>Phil really did start crying then. May stood up and pulled him into her arms.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll love it." She agreed.</p><p>Natasha nodded.</p><p>"I already started designing his room. It's gonna be purple. It's really gonna be more of a playroom, since I doubt he'll actually use his bed outside of naps. I don't think he'd want a Big room either, because he has your room. Then, the other two rooms can be for me and Bruce."</p><p>Skye came over.</p><p>"I couldn't help but overhear the exciting news." She said smirking. "I think you and I should share a Little room and Bruce and Grant can have one for all of their older kid stuff."</p><p>Natasha smirked back at her and nodded.</p><p>"Do you want to see my ideas?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Skye laughed when Natasha reached into her bag and pulled out a three ring binder.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>May and Phil and all of their Littles were officially under one roof. Well, all of their Littles except for Clint, who had yet to awaken. Their usually-Big-most-of-the-time Littles, seemed to spend more days Little than not, which wasn't uncommon. When Littles were under ample amounts of stress, even more so than usual, given their jobs were being spies, Littles often dropped to cope with it. Fury was being very lenient and Phil couldn't help but think that part of that was guilt.</p><p>"Um, no. That doesn't go there." Tasha corrected Billy and moved the duplo.</p><p>Billy pouted, but picked up another one and tried again.</p><p>"No! That doesn't go there!" Tasha yelled and batted Billy's hand out of the way.</p><p>Phil stepped in. Tasha had been pretty all over the place these days. From inconsolably weepy to down right mean. Than other times she was delightful and sweet. It could change so quickly, too. Phil felt like he had whiplash trying to keep up with it. Billy's lip quivered and Phil scooped him up.</p><p>"Shh, you're okay, buddy. I'm sorry, that was mean, huh?"</p><p>Tasha just glared at Billy and turned her focus back to the farm she was building. He didn't scold the girl. He rarely did before and he certainly wasn't going to start now. He just soothed Billy and then tickled him until he was giggly and smiley and grabbed a different duplo board for him to play with. Easy enough of a fix.</p><p>"Imma get you!" Skye said.</p><p>Phil looked up to see her chasing after Leo a sword in hand. Leo's sword clashed with hers, plastic clacking as they hit each other. Jemma peered up at them over the top of her book, before returning her focus to the book. Even Little she was always learning. This time it was about the ocean. The book had plenty of beautiful pictures to accompany the tiny words that she squinted to read. It wasn't really meant for children, but it was the girl's current fascination.</p><p>Phil laughed when Leo picked up a pillow and tossed it at Skye, who deflected the attack with a swipe of her sword. Skye jumped up on the couch next to Jemma, parrying another attack, swords colliding.</p><p>"Move to a different couch, guys." Phil said when Jemma glanced up from her book with a frown.</p><p>Skye jumped down and was up on the next couch without missing a beat. Grant and Bruce were playing Star Realms at the table. Bruce frowned when Grant managed to do seventeen damage and successfully take out his defense center. Wanda and Sam were in the kitchen cooking food, though Phil suspected that Wanda was doing most of the work, since both Tony and Bucky were in there with them.</p><p>Tommy and Steve were playing Mario Party on the TV. Nintendo switch controllers in their hands as they completed mini games and moved around some sort of game board. Phil wasn't entirely sure. He had played the game with Clint before, but he had never been all that adept with video games. Not even back when Pac Man was all the rage. Phil's focus had always leaned towards his work and his family, though he did enjoy displaying his collectables in his office at work.</p><p>Wade showed up just then with Peter in his arms. The baby appeared to be half asleep, but he lifted his head slightly and blinked sleepily at all the commotion.</p><p>"Full house? Huh?" Wade smirked.</p><p>"Just a day in the life of a stay-at-home dad." Phil said, winking.</p><p>Wade nodded, but he had a look on his face that had Phil wondering if something was wrong. Wade didn't say anything immediately. He waited until Thor and Darcy arrived, Loki skipping in and heading straight to the toy box that seemed to be overflowing these days. With Thor there to just generally keep an eye on all of the chaos, Wade felt comfortable pulling Phil aside. Peter fully asleep in his arms now, his pacifier half hanging out of his mouth, his lips parted slightly.</p><p>Wade sat down on the guest bed and shifted Peter on his lap, pushing his paci back into his mouth. The baby immediately latched on and gave a few sucks, before sighing and settling again. Wade sighed too, but it wasn't a content sigh like Peter's, it was a heavy one.</p><p>"I know you have enough on your plate right now, but I've already mentioned it to Sam, Wanda, and Thor, so I figure I should tell you now. I lost my job. I keep thinking I'll find something soon, but the job search just isn't going well."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Wade. How long has it been?"</p><p>"Too long. I have unemployment coming in, but it's just barely enough to keep our place. I think it's a bit ridiculous to keep it though, since Tony's offered that we can live here for free."</p><p>Phil nodded. That seemed logical enough.</p><p>"So, when are you moving in?"</p><p>"The lease is up at the end of the month. It just doesn't make sense to sign a new one, not with all the uncertainty."</p><p>"I think that's a smart move. I am sorry about your job though."</p><p>Wade smirked.</p><p>"Don't be. It wasn't that great anyways. Nothing seems all that great anymore. Nothing except being a dad."</p><p>Phil chuckled.</p><p>"So, you're really going to step into the stay-at-home dad role."</p><p>"Yeah, I am. At least for the moment. I'm gonna keep looking, of course. I do need a job. Peter's still got a few more years, but the kids so bright, there's no way he won't be going to college. I'm gonna have to insist, if he tries to back out." Wade said, smirking.</p><p>He smiled down at Peter when the baby made a small sound in his sleep and rubbed his back.</p><p>"You do know that Tony would pay for it, right?" Phil asked.</p><p>Wade rolled his eyes, but nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, he's said that, and I'm not gonna turn down his offer if it means Peter can attend his dream school, but I'm not comfortable using up all of my savings and letting Tony fully support us."</p><p>"I understand. Peter's bound to get scholarships, too, that should help some."</p><p>"My kid has his mind set on the top colleges. We're talking ivy league level. I'm not sure I can even afford to pay for his school uniform." Wade joked.</p><p>Phil laughed quietly, not wanting to wake up Peter and patted Wade on the shoulder.</p><p>"Good luck with that."</p><p>Phil returned to the living room and was glad to see that Tasha was playing nicely alongside Billy and Loki. He had a feeling that Thor was playing peacekeeper, since he was positioned in between Tasha and the two boys.</p><p>"Are you good, Thor? I'm just gonna check on the lunch status."</p><p>"Yes, no worries, Phil."</p><p>Phil smiled in thanks and kissed Tasha on the head. </p><p>"How are you doing, princess?"</p><p>"Good, Daddy." Tasha said absentmindedly.</p><p>Phil shared a glance with Thor, before kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Oh, good."</p><p>He did a quick run through, checking in with all of his Littles, before heading into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see that Tony was in Sam's arms and Bucky was chatting a mile a minute at the Caregiver.</p><p>"How's food coming along?" He asked Wanda.</p><p>She glanced up from the stove and smiled.</p><p>"Good. The Littles getting restless, yet?"</p><p>"Not yet. Skye told me earlier that living in the tower is like having a party everyday."</p><p>"Ah, that's cute! She's such a sweet kid. Billy's really enjoyed spending more time with her this past week."</p><p>"Is Teddy coming for lunch?"</p><p>Wanda shook her head.</p><p>"Not this time. He's at the skate park. I imagine he'll show up in the evening though."</p><p>Phil smirked.</p><p>"Does he ever go home?"</p><p>"Not really, and never all too willingly. I think he'd move in if Billy asked him to."</p><p>Phil laughed. He didn't doubt that one bit.</p><p>"How are you doing, Bucky?" Phil asked when the kid paused to take a breath.</p><p>His blue eyes shifted to Phil.</p><p>"Good! Don't got no fewapy today."</p><p>"Do you not like therapy then?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"Got wots. Gotta talk ta Mrs. Kapwan. Gotta do stuff wif Docta Stwange. 'S a wot."</p><p>"I'm sorry about that, bud." Phil said. "Do you wanna go play until lunch is done?"</p><p>Bucky shook his head.</p><p>"Nah, got's my Sammy wight now."</p><p>"Well, what could beat that?" Phil said, smiling at Sam.</p><p>Sam looked amused, but he broke out into a huge grin at the toddlers next words.</p><p>"Ya know, Sammy's my mommy 'n my daddy?"</p><p>Phil chuckled.</p><p>"That's so cool, buddy."</p><p>"E'sa 'n Anna wost bof a der mommy and daddy, but I not gonna wose my Sammy."</p><p>Phil's breath hitched and his eyes widened a fraction. He was relieved when Wanda announced lunch was done and Bucky rushed off to the table.</p><p>"Are you okay, man?" Sam asked.</p><p>Phil nodded, but his mind had drifted back to the hospital bed where the fate of his Little was uncertain. Not just his Little, but Clint. <em>His Clint.</em></p><p>Sam nodded, choosing not to press it, and carried Tony out of the kitchen. He set the baby down in a high chair.</p><p>"Sammy?"</p><p>"What, baby?" Sam asked.</p><p>Tony tilted his head.</p><p>"Food?" He asked, signing the word as he spoke it, his fingers tapping his lips.</p><p>Sam smiled, glad that he knew what this sign meant. Of course it helped when Tony said the word, too.</p><p>"That's right, bud. We're gonna eat some lunch."</p><p>Tony made an L with his hand and tapped it to his mouth. Sam was relieved that he understood this one as well.</p><p>"Good job, bud." Sam praised signing lunch and eat back at him.</p><p>Tony mimicked him.</p><p>"Wunch." The baby agreed with a nod.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>May was sitting by his bedside, with a book in her hands. She'd been there for nearly six hours now. Between her, Phil, and Natasha there was always someone there for Clint. Sometimes, if they were Big enough, the others popped in. Clint's friends came by, too. Bucky had been by in the morning with Sam. He'd been Big at the time, but May didn't doubt that he'd crash hard the moment they exited the hospital, or maybe even before they got out of the lobby. It was almost dinner now and May knew it wouldn't be long until Phil showed up.</p><p>Clint felt fuzzy. Like he was floating. Colors danced across his eyelids. There was something strange about the sounds he was hearing, or rather wasn't hearing. Something about that absence of sound was far more disorienting than anything else he could feel. His body was sore. Like he'd been laying in one position for far too long. His head hurt. A constant dull throbbing. He tried to clutch at it, hoping to ease the pain some, but his limbs felt like lead. His hand barely twitched on the bed at first.</p><p>May's eyes snapped to him and the book was abandoned on the side table.</p><p>"Clint?" She said, her voice soft, questioning.</p><p>He couldn't hear her, but he felt the vibrations as she shifted forward and her leg bumped the bed. Slight, but there. He jolted when her hand grabbed his. It wasn't painful, just unexpected. His head felt like it was splitting now. Why did it feel like that? Fuck, that was awful! He tried to reach for his head again and this time his hand lifted off the bed. He felt like he was lifting weights, but he managed to touch his hand to his face and groaned. He couldn't hear the sound of it, but he felt it reverberating in his body.</p><p>May's eyes widened and she reached over and pressed the button to call in the nurse. It was only a few minutes before one arrived. May kept talking to Clint. Calm, soft, careful to not worry him, but he didn't hear her words. His eyes blinked open slowly as the nurse checked his stats on the monitor. His eyelids felt like sandpaper and he cringed. He tried to open his mouth to talk, but he wasn't sure any words actually came out. He felt like they had. Everything was so strange, though. Was it drugs? He wasn't sure. Maybe.</p><p>He was drifting. Not fully there. Maybe awake. Maybe dreaming. He couldn't really tell. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. May was rubbing something on his temples. He relaxed almost instantly. He hadn't even realized how tense he was. The splitting headache vanished and his eyes fluttered shut again not long after. Whatever it was, it was a million times better than morphine.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next time he woke up his room was full of people. His eyes blinked open and everyone reacted to it. He frowned. His brows furrowing in confusion. He could see lips moving rapidly. Bucky, Natasha, Leo, Phil, Tony, Jemma, Leo. All of them appeared to be talking, but no sounds were coming out. He tried to shift on the bed, trying to sit up, but hands pressed him back down. Gentle, strong, warm. It was Phil and Clint reached out for him. His hand gripped Phil's arm, clutching his sleeve. His movements were smoother now. It still felt like he had weights wrapped around his arm, but he felt stronger too. It was hard to explain. Nothing really seemed to make any sense.</p><p>Clint was fairly certain this was all some weird ass dream. Phil came closer, but it wasn't close enough. His hand brushed through Clint's hair. Clint was still holding onto his sleeve and he tugged again. He thought maybe he tried to say something, but his head was all confused. He knew he'd made some sort of sound, but he wasn't entirely sure it was words. He could feel it. The way his tongue pressed against his front teeth. The way his mouth and jaw moved. The feeling of it in his chest, air leaving his lungs and the slight vibrations from his voice box. The only thing missing was the sound.</p><p>There was so many people here. Clint was overwhelmed by it. He whimpered and clutched Phil tighter. May was clearly saying something and she ushered people out the door. Natasha stayed. She was right there next to Phil, but she walked around the bed and grasped his other hand. Clint could see her lips moving, then she leaned in and kissed his forehead. He squeezed her hand.</p><p>Natasha was beyond relieved that Clint was awake. She was trying not to cry and she could tell that Phil was trying hard to keep it together, too. Not because crying was a weakness or any of that bullshit, but because they didn't want to freak out Clint. Well, Natasha might have seen crying as a weakness, but Phil just didn't want to scare Clint anymore than he already was.</p><p>"Daddy?" He whimpered.</p><p>Natasha gave his hand a squeeze before pulling up a chair and sitting down.</p><p>"Oh, baby, it's okay. Daddy's right here. You hit your head, but you're okay now, little bird."</p><p>Clint was looking at him. His brows furrowed when he couldn't hear his words. His lip quivered and he started to cry.</p><p>"Daddy!" He sobbed.</p><p>Phil's heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces at the sight. He wanted to scoop Clint up, but he was hesitant to move him. He wasn't sure how painful it would be for Clint and he certainly didn't want to cause the boy any more pain than necessary. He wasn't even sure how much pain Clint was feeling at the moment.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" Natasha asked Clint.</p><p>Her lips tightened when he didn't answer. She grabbed the jar of salve off of his bedside table. Shuri had sent it to them when she heard of Clint's injury. Jemma had contacted her to see if she'd be willing to provide them with more and if she thought that it would help someone in a coma. Shuri told Jemma that she had no proof that it could repair brain damage, but that it wouldn't hurt to try. Clint had woken up only days after they started using it on him. It could be a coincidence, but Phil doubted it was. The salve seemed to be the closest thing to a miracle that existed on this planet. It had worked wonders on Bucky. He was fully healed now. He was still in physical therapy, but Sam said it was mostly to help him come to terms with his new found strength.</p><p>Phil tried to soothe the toddler the best he could while Natasha rubbed the salve on his temples. The nurse came in, but stood aside until Natasha was done.</p><p>"How are you doing, Clint?" The nurse asked.</p><p>Natasha stepped aside to let her have access to him, albeit reluctantly. The nurse reached out to touch him, but withdrew her hand when Clint flinched away from her.</p><p>"Daddy!" He cried.</p><p>Both of his hands reaching for Phil now. He looked terrified and Phil was desperate to comfort him. His hand was stroking his hair lightly and he leaned over him to nuzzle against his cheek. Clint's arms wrapped around him and clung to him.</p><p>"Can I pick him up?" Phil asked.</p><p>He was pretty sure he'd ignore her if she told him no, but she nodded.</p><p>"Carefully." She warned.</p><p>Phil was careful as he pulled the Little into his arms. He murmured soft words in his ear and shifted onto the bed, so he was leaning against the pillows and Clint was in his lap. Clint calmed down as Phil rubbed his back. He hid his face in Phil's neck, but his arms loosened slightly. Phil held him close until he fell asleep. He was concerned the boy might slip back into a coma, but the nurse reassured him that it was very unlikely and he was most likely feeling drained. She explained that being in a coma was the bodies way of focusing solely on healing, but that it didn't mean his body wasn't working hard. On the contrary, his body was putting all of his energy into healing and that was quite exhausting.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Clint didn't wake up for hours. Despite the nurses reassurance, and Dr Strange coming in to check on him, Phil was terrified that he wouldn't wake back up. Clint had been put in diapers during his coma and Phil changed him once while he was sleeping, but Clint didn't wake up. He did stir occasionally and Phil clung to that like a lifeline. He was just sleeping, he kept reminding himself. Just sleeping.</p><p>Clint knew, before he even opened his eyes, that he was on Phil. His legs on either side of Phil's and their thighs pressed together. He shifted slightly and whimpered. His cock throbbing in his- What was he wearing? He blinked open his eyes and frowned. He was wearing a hospital gown. Phil cupped his cheek, guiding his gaze up to meet his. Once again his lips moved, but no sound came out. Clint just stared at his lips, trying to figure out what he was saying. Natasha had always been better at lip reading than he was. Clint had never mastered that skill.</p><p>He found that he didn't care all too much as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Phil smiled against his lips and his hands ran up Clint's thighs and gripped his hips. Clint moaned and pulled back, frowning. That absence of sound was ringing in his ears, eerie and promising horrors. His eyes darted around the room. Was he dreaming? Was this one of those silent films that Natasha had made him watch? He'd absolutely hated that. Was this a nightmare?</p><p>His breathing picked up and his eyes shifted back to Phil. His lips were moving again. It was like watching a show with the volume muted. He knew there should be sound, but the speakers weren't sharing it with him. Were they broken? <em>Was he broken?</em></p><p>Phil's hands were running over him, rubbing his back, his arms, stroking his cheek, his hair. Trying to soothe him, Clint could tell. He was just so confused. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten here. He must be sleeping. Still, why was it so damn silent. It was disturbing just how loud the silence was. Like it was looming over him. It was overwhelming. He reached up and put his fingers in his ears, swirling them around. Nothing. He dug them deeper, until Phil tugged at his wrists and pulled them out.</p><p>He grabbed his ear lobe instead, his eyes frantically sweeping around the room. His head turning. His body twisting to see behind him. He was waiting for the scary monster to appear, to jump out at him. This was definitely a nightmare. He wondered if it was under the bed.</p><p>He was trying to dangle his body over the edge of the bed to peer under it, Phil's hands keeping him from doing so when someone touched him. He jumped, clinging to Phil and started screaming. He knew he was doing it. He had to be. He could feel it in his body. The vibrations. The way his lungs constricted and his mouth opened to let the sound out. There was no sound. It was a silent scream. At least it was to Clint.</p><p>Phil managed to calm him down again once the nurse left the room. Clint settled, but clutched Phil until he fell back asleep.</p><p>The next time he awoke, he immediately reached for his ears.</p><p>"Why is the sound turned off?" He demanded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ASL structures sentences differently than in English, so typically it goes subject + noun + verb. For example when Sam signs lunch followed by eat. It would mean eat lunch. Also food and eat are the same sign.</p><p>Food/eat: https://youtu.be/XleDZhobVno</p><p>Lunch: https://youtu.be/h-9o2YZsatU</p><p>People who lose their hearing often don't lose their ability to talk, because they still remember how to form words. However on average their speech becomes 5-10% less understandable, since they can't hear their pronunciation. Which is why Clint is still able to be understood when he talks.</p><p>Thanks for the reads, kudos, and comments!</p><p>You can find me on tumblr @buckybeardreams</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>